Harry Potter grandson of Captain America
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Lily was not born to the Evan family ,she was born to Captain Steve Rogers,and Peggy Carter. Harry finds out in his first year about his heroic heritage. Pairing Harryx Harem


**Harry Potter, grandson of Captain America**

I do not own anything.

**Parseltongue**

_spells _

papers and scrolls.

_**Flashbacks**_

(A/N Harry Potter/Avengers/Captain America crossover HarryxHarem for sure Hermione,Katie,Luna,Alicia,Angela Daphne,Susan,Fleur,Janet (Aka Wasp) past Steve Rogers x Margret Confirmed Bashings Ginny/Ron/Molly Slytherins )

**Snape's jealousy reveals Heroic Heritage ,Dumbledore is contacted by Fury**

It was first year Potion class Professor Snape assigned a very difficult potion to the mixed Gryffindor ,and Slytherin class. He assigned the True Blood potion. It is the most powerful Blood heritage revealing potion known to wizarding kind. The potion after the users blood is added it shows not only parents ,and grandparents,but also Godparents of both user ,and their parents,the titles, ancestors,and blood status.

Despise all of the harassment that Harry was getting from the slytherin except for the cute blond haired girl well at least that is what Harry thought of her, he was able to brew the potion perfectly. After Harry finished brewing the potion Snape grabbed his arm despised all of the protests from all of the Gryffindors ,and two Slytherins. Unnoticed by Snape, Dean Thomas ran out of the dungeon class room to go get Professor McGonagall. Snape took two drops of Harry's blood in to the cauldron. As soon as the last drop of blood hit the potion, the potion turned gold then a parchment came out. On the parchment it said.

Harry James Potter

blood status Halfblood

titles

Lord Potter

Heir of the House of Black

Lord Perevell

Lord Gryffindor

Lord Slytherin

Heir of Asgard

Heir of the Underworld

Heir of House of Flamel

Parents

Father

Lord James Charlus Potter

Blood status Pure blood decease

Mother

Lady Lillian Potter nee Rogers-Carter

Blood status Muggleborn decease

grandparents  
Grandfather on the father side

Lord Charlus Potter

Blood status Pureblood decease

Grandmother on the father side

Lady Dorea Potter nee Black

Blood status Pureblood decease

Grandfather on mother side

Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America

Blood status Muggle Alive frozen in the Arctic  
Grandmother on mother side

Lt. Peggy Carter

Blood status muggle decease

Godparents

Godfathers

Lord Sirius Black

blood status Pureblood currently incarated for crimes which is he is innocent of the crimes

Nicholas Fury

Blood status Muggleborn alive currently in New York city

Godmother

Minivera McGonagall

Blood status Halfblood alive

Mother's Godfathers

Howard Stark

Blood status Muggle decease

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Blood status Halfblood

Ancestor's

Salazar Slytherin Maternal Grandmother's side deceases

Blood status Pureblood

Godric Gryffindor Father Side deceases

Blood status Pureblood

Thor Odinson Maternal Grandmother side Alive

Blood status Asgardian location New Mexico

Nicholas Flamel Maternal Grandfather side Alive  
Blood status Pureblood location England

Hades Maternal Grandfather side Alive

Blood status Olympian location The Underworld

abilities

Superhuman strength

Superhero stamina

Familiars

Hedwig Snowy owl phoenix hybrid

Fang boar hound

Fluffy cerberus

Before Harry could react to what he read most of the Slytherins except for the blond haired girl,and her black haired friend ,Professor Snape ,and Ron Weasley raised their wands at Harry.

"Die you Potter.",shouted both Professor Snape ,and Ron Weasley. As the people who wands were pointed at Harry casted Killing curses at him, he grabbed a cauldron lid,and started to use it as a shield.

Before the students,and Snape could recast,Professor Dumbledore came in,and shouted,"Stupefy Maximus."

Which caused several red streams of light to shoot out of his wands ,and they hit the ones with their wands pointed at Harry.

"Minevera call the Aurors. I will take Harry to my office to calm him down,and contact Nicholas Fury,and Nicholas Flamel.",said Dumbledore as he lead Harry with Hermione following them to a large gargoyle.

"Treacle fudge.",said Dumbledore to the gargoyle which then moved revealing a staircase

"Have a seat Harry, I will be back with some treats,and hopeful a new legal guardian.",said Dumbledore as he walked out of the room.

"Are you alright Harry?",asked Hermione

"I just a little shock to find out that my grandfather is one of the greatest heroes in World war two, two of my ancestors are gods one of them is Asgardian, and I have more family members then I know of. The familiars confused me.",said Harry

Meanwhile Dumbledore apparated to the S.H.E.L.D helicarrier.  
"What are you doing here Professor Dumbledore?",asked Nick Fury after giving the agents to stand down.

"I am here to tell you that Harry is force to take a blood heritage test that revealed that he is the grandson of Captain America.",explained Dumbledore

"That is Ironic I was going to contact you that we found Captain America alive ,and working on defrosting him as we speak.",said Nick Fury which caused Dumbledore to faint.


End file.
